


Don’t Tell the Secrets of Others

by Chibieska



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: There were things Natsume wished Tanuma never knew.





	Don’t Tell the Secrets of Others

**Author's Note:**

> Natsume Yuujinchou belongs to Midorikawa Yuki
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) This story contains yaoi / shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.
> 
> (3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> (4) Based in manga
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 “We lost the track,” Nyanko-sensei complained as they reached the clearing in the forest.

Tanuma Kaname rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Natsume, Madara and he chased youkai through the forest.

“Are you alright?” Natsume Takashi stared at his friend. The dark-haired boy nodded. He was just retarding them, his resistance wasn’t good to run around, and he couldn’t even see the youkai, anyway. “Let's take a break.”

“It’s okay, you can go on without me,” Tanuma said through broken breath.

“Come on, Natsume,” the youkai called.

The light-haired boy remained static, as if he hadn’t heard the call. Suddenly, there was a savage smile on his face, and the cat's fur bristled aggressively.

“Hey, what are you doing...”

Tanuma only realized that something was wrong when he felt delicate lips against his. When they parted, Nyanko-sensei stared at them frozen, his phrase floating without a finish word. Tanuma Kaname covered his lips with the back of his hand and faced the boy in front of him.

“You're not Natsume.” He stepped back hesitantly.

“You've already been possessed, haven’t you? For youkai in the mirror...” that had happened months ago “you know we can have access to memories and feelings.”

“Are you a youkai? What do you want with Natsume?”

“I need a favor from him,” he smiled, the kind of smile Natsume would never give.

“And why this?”

“I'm doing him a favor. Giving freedom to the feelings he tries so hard to suppress.”

Tanuma stared at Natsume, and even though the smile was not his, the rest of his face was what he saw every day at school, especially the sad and vague look. The look that the teenager had tried to read so many times.

“Are you saying Natsume likes me?” His face flushed involuntarily, and he could barely speak the words.

“You have no idea how much he wants to touch you, how much he wants to stand beside you and tell you the truth.” Tanuma's eyes drifted to Nyanko-sensei. The cat remained silent, but cat's gaze confirm that those words were true. “He wanted so badly to tell you that...”

The black-haired teenager covered thin lips with the tips of his fingers, stopping Natsume-youkai from telling more.

“He would like to tell me, but he can’t, and you shouldn’t.”

“Don't you want to know?” The delicate expression twisted.

“I want, but...” The determined look slowly faded.

Tanuma liked Natsume, a lot. They were good friends and Tanuma wouldn’t mind being more than that. But he knew that even if they shared the same feelings, things would never evolve.

Natsume had always made a huge effort to keep Kaname away, he was so desperate to keep him safe, not to make him vulnerable, to give the priest's son the chance for a simple, ordinary life that he could never have. Accepting the boy's feelings would only put more responsibilities and worries on Natsume’s shoulders and Tanuma couldn’t do that. Tanuma had always sought a way to help the boy, and since his spiritual powers so weak, to stay away and secure was all he could do.

“Will he remember?” Tanuma asked suspiciously.

“It'll be in his memories, but I can lock them if you want.” Natsume shoved his hands in his pockets.

Tanuma stepped forward, wrapped the thin hair between his fingers, and joined their lips with such intensity that their teeth clashed.

“I don't want him to remember” Tanuma pulled away, his fingers still tangled on light hair.

“But you like him, too.”

“And because I like him, I cannot accept those feelings. Not now.” Reluctantly, he pulled his hands away from the boy.

“Are you sure about that?” He smiled as Natsume usually would. Tanuma nodded, returning the smile.

“We are wasting time, let's go” Nyanko-sensei said, “then faster you solve your problem, then faster you return Natsume's body.”

“Right. It was a pleasure to meet you, Tanuma, I wanted to say that we'll see each other again, but I don’t think is that the case” he waved before leaving with the youkai cat.

Tanuma waved back. A part of his wanted that Natsume remember the kiss and they could be together, but the choice to be together had to start from Natsume, and Tanuma knew that would never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> N / T: [1] the mirror youkai appears in chapters 28 and 29.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
